


Happier

by Datawolf39



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Charlie's a good kid, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, International Fanworks Day 2021, Willy is an awkward mess, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Charlie sees Willy upset, and is just a good friend.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> A contribution to the fandom since it needs more fics.

“Mr. Wonka are you okay?”

“Yeah, yup, fine and dandy just like candy,” the man replied with an upbeat laugh as he turned to look at the boy.

Charlie had a disbelieving look on his face, and Willy had a moment of regret. Before he had started his search for an heir, there hadn’t been anyone that would call him out on his lies. The Oompa Loompas were far too loyal, and he had cut off contact with everyone else. Then he shook the thought away, because despite all the stress the changes had put him through, he didn’t want to go back to that life. 

“I might not be okay,” he admitted.

Charlie seemed surprised at the honesty, but his expression was one of pure sympathy. “What’s the matter?” 

Willy turned away, gazing back out at the chocolate river. 

“Mr. Wonka?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I give you a hug?”

Willy turned around again, eyes wide with shock. 

“I know sometimes I don’t want to talk when I’m upset, but, my mum and dad always give me hugs when I feel like that.”

“I- I guess… if you really want to.”

Charlie smiled softly, and walked over. He slowly lifted his arms, and slowly wrapped them around his friend.

Willy had half expected the embrace to repulse him, but he just felt… safe. Shakily, he returned the embrace, and Charlie held him a little tighter in response.

“Did that help any?” Charlie asked after he pulled away.

“Uh… yeah. Your p-parents might be onto something with the hugging thing. It’s nice.”

Charlie smiled, and that right there was another thing that Willy appreciated about the boy. Charlie never made fun of him for being awkward.

“Is there anything I can help with today?”

“Ye- wait did you do your homework. Your mom always gets mad when we get to work before you do it.”

“Yup, it’s all done.”

Willy nodded, and started to lead the way to the elevator. He had his hand poised to hit a button that would zoom them into the depths of the factory, when he blurted, “I had a nap today.”

“Mum will be happy. She worries you don’t sleep enough.”

“She does?”

“Yeah, I overheard her and dad talking one night about bringing it up with you over dinner soon.”

Willy smiled slightly, and then remembered why he had started this conversation in the first place. “So… um during my nap, I might have had a bad dream.” He winced, surely there was a way to say that, that wouldn't have made him sound like an idiot. Any second now the boy would be laughing his head off. 

When no such sound was heard, Willy glanced over at his protege. 

Charlie didn’t look amused, in fact, he looked worried. “What did you dream about?” the boy asked gently.

Willy sighed, and fiddled with his cane. “I dreamt that the whole ticket thing never happened, and of course I was  _ happy _ because, you know I didn’t have to put up with everything that happened that day. 

“Then I went into the inventing room to see what I could come up with, and I accidentally used toffee instead of taffy, resulting in a huge mess, and I went to laugh about it with you, but you weren’t there, because I had never sent out the tickets.

“That’s when i woke up, and I came to look at your house, just to make sure I was living in a world where I did send out the tickets. Stupid right? Getting so upset over a dream?”

“I don’t think so,” Charlie disagreed. “I think it just means you’re happier now, than you were before.”

Willy smiled. “ You're right. I am very happy.”

“Me too.”

“So, shall we go? We have lots of inventing to do.”

Charlie nodded. “Let’s go.”

Willy pressed a button, and with a woosh, they were off.


End file.
